Solve it With L!
by Beyond-Ryuzaki
Summary: It's time to don your detective hat and grab that magnifying glass, you have been hired by the one and only L! The aim of this game is easy - guess who dunnit! Search for clues within the passage, put them together and reveal your culprit! Review who YOU think did it, and you can get your next case! (rated M in case of murder scenes etc. later on) GOOD LUCK my detective friends!


**A/N: Hello and welcome to Solve it With L! YOU are L's detective partner, chosen to assist him on his journeys (lucky you xD) Now, I KNOW that L would probably never leave the comfort of whichever hotel he was staying in for cases of this kind. He probably wouldn't get involved in the first place, but for the sake of this story, please please _please_ just accept it :P **

**HOW TO PLAY**

**SO, the aim of this game is easy - guess who dunnit! Search for clues within the passage, put them together and reveal your culprit! Some thinking outside of the box may have to occur here, but I know how smart people are! For example, clues could be letters, mistakes in writing, things characters say, all sorts. Keep your eyes peeled! So, if you guess who the criminal is, tell me in a review and I will let you know if you are right when I post the next chapter! As well, I will PM you if you wish if you are wrong, so you can take another look and re-guess. Feel free to write down your deductions and analysis in your review, I'd love to hear them!If I get enough reviews, I'll definitely post another scenario for you!**

**This is a little tester - it's not that long as I just wanted to see how it'd work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! GO FORTH DETECTIVES! :D**

* * *

"You are to address me only as Ryuzaki here, as they do not know my true identity. Understood?" The worlds' greatest detective strode on in front of you, his wild array of raven black hair ruffling in the wind. His sockless feet were crammed as per usual, into his favourite worn down sneakers. The trousers he wore hung off him as if a couple of sizes too big, and a plain white long sleeved shirt covered his upper body.

It had been hard to believe at first sight that this man was the greatest detective in the world, but with a few deductions he made, you were convinced this man was the real thing. Hence why you were now on your way to a crime scene with him. It had been the mysterious man Watari's idea for the lonely detective to hire an onsite accomplice, and with persistent wearing down, the man had achieved his goal.

Even so, you were still a bit in awe at having been given this place. You were fresh on the investigation team, a newbie as it were. Why L had picked anyone like you was beyond your imagination.

"Let's call this… initiation." L decided, a wry grin forming around the thumb placed gently in his mouth.

That was another thing you weren't expecting. The detectives… _mannerisms. _The way he held things and ate things, his constant need to nibble his thumb, his posture alone had gotten a rise out of your eyebrows. This strange being was L. It was still digesting.

"Ah! We are here." Now 'Ryuzaki' mumbled, his voice still monotone despite the slight twinkle in the detectives' eye.

You appeared to be stood outside a large building covered in police tape, with members of the force littering the scene everywhere. The building was a popular bank that had been robbed last night, standing a proud four stories tall. A window facing the front of the building on the third floor had been smashed, and a gaping jagged hole remained in the centre. The hole looked big enough to fit a person through.

"I've gotten us clearance. Oh and maybe you should take this. Just in case." The raven hung back and passed you a small square made of leather before signalling you to follow him into the building. Quickly glancing at it, you see it's a fake F.B.I badge, and your alias was to be Jamie. Following Ryuzaki into the building, you wonder about the legality of it all.

When you enter you are pleasantly surprised by the interior. A huge circular room acted as the reception, with clean red carpets and marble walling. Reception desks line one side of the room, where as cash machines rested at the other. A golden plaque hung next to shiny silver metal doors of an elevator. It numbered the floors;

_Reception_

_Personal Meeting Rooms_

_Leaders and Planners_

_Cash Reserves_

Walking over to where Ryuzaki was stood, still in awe, you flashed the fake F.B.I badge at the policeman running the investigation. Annoyingly, he came up to you and began talking.

"Have you found anything yet?" The stocky man asked. Unfortunately he was close enough now that you could read his name badge. Apparently he was called 'Wesley'.

"We have only just arrived to be precise. I was hoping someone could answer our questions, so we can get a better feel for what occurred here last night." Ryuzaki asked without skipping a beat, stowing away his fake badge too.

Wesley didn't look impressed with this command, and would most likely would rather to return to his investigation. He did however, nod his big burly head. A signal that the detective could continue, but Wesley wouldn't be happy about it. Not that Ryuzaki cared.

"Excellent. Firstly, how many men have you got here?" Ryuzaki asked, turning his head to view the officers.

"In my department, including me, seven. The rest are other departments put under my care like I'm a baby sitter."

"Right. And who are these men of yours…?" You ask, in case you need any one for assistance.

Scratching the back of his bald head, the officer turned to assess the scene around him. Pointing a meaty finger at a younger looking man than himself, he spoke to you.

"He's one of mine. Officer Ivan. You can see his badge is trimmed with gold like mine, means he's one of my department. Oh and him over there too." He swung his hand so he was now pointing at a thin man leaning over a reception desk, examining it for finger prints.

"He's Officer Aaron. I can't see the rest of them at this particular time; I guess they're spread out on different floors too. If you need any help when I'm not around, ask one of them."

"Of course." Ryuzaki smiled slightly around his thumb again. "Though, what if I need to contact specifically you?"

"Uh, why?"

"I have a feeling I might."

Confused, the man glanced at the strange figure in front of him as if trying to make him out. You don't blame him. It's not like Ryuzaki was the average 'F.B.I agent'.

"You got a phone?" He asked, dubious.

Slowly and in his odd fashion, Ryuzaki fished in his jeans pocket and slowly withdrew with his fore finger and thumb, an old flip mobile phone. You frowned in confusion, sure that the detective would have a much higher tech phone than the old battered thing he was holding.

_Ah of course. This won't be his _real_ phone. It's just for this investigation_.

"Good, well, I'll give you my work phone number. Of course, you will have to delete it before you leave. I don't want no prank calls or nothing." Wesley told Ryuzaki who nodded, flipping open the phone.

"My number is 447, 564, 9191, 2." Ryuzaki read out the number confidently, waiting for the man to complete it, and then exchange his. Wesley read out his number fast, possibly so you couldn't catch it. Maybe he didn't trust you?

"Officer! Sir! We've found something." A fresh faced officer ran up to where you three were stood, his right hand extended. In his gloved hand, he passed over a note to Wesley, who read it over quickly. You caught the new officers' shiny silver name tag – Trent.

"Well done Trent. This is good."

"Er, well, it wasn't me who found it Sir. It was Ethan."

"Ah! Officer Ethan! One of my men he is." Wesley's chest swelled with pride. "Trent, give him my congratulations, and then resume your investigation. Quickly now, be off with you!" Wesley ushered off the other officer, then returned to pouring his eyes over the newly found note.

"What is that you have there?" Ryuzaki enquired, leaning forward to take a peek at the note.

"It seems to be a note left by the burglar. I feel it is, I don't think any of my men would write with such bad grammar."

"How do you mean?" You ask, also eager to read the note.

"Take a look for yourself." Wesley said, offering you the note. You take it, and Ryuzaki stands next to you instantly.

"Interesting…" He mumbles.

_I can't take no more. I'm living on ege. Starving an homeless. Banks have plenty of douh don't they? Exactley, so I can make a life that way. Don't laf, I ain't dum. i just know I gotta do something, enything i can, to survive. I'm sorray. It had to b done._

"What do you make of it?" Wesley asked the dark eyed detective.

"I'm just wondering… how someone so illiterate could have the smarts to enter this bank during lock down, steal the money from the top floor, and then escape through the third floor window. How did he get the resources to pull off such an escapade?"

"Don't be askin' me any questions. That's what I thought you were here for." Wesley frowned, his eyes darkening at the sides as he stared at Ryuzaki.

"Of course Officer. I was simply thinking aloud." He reassured the man.

"Do we have any witnesses of any kind? Anyone who was around at the time of the crime?" You thought to ask, and Wesley nodded. As Wesley called for an officer on his little radio clipped on his chest pocket, you swore you saw Ryuzaki smile a little out of the corner of your eye.

Minutes later, another officer appeared holding a brown file under his arm. There really were officers everywhere. The new guy smiled and winked at you as he handed the files over to Wesley. His name tag twinkled gold, reading Larry.

"Here you go Sir. As requested." Larry said, and with another friendly smile, turned and began up the stairs. Probably going back to his investigation.

"So we had two witnesses. A patrolling security guard and a guard in the camera room."

"Only_ two_ guards?" You gasped in disbelief. Wesley shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I'm just investigating the crime."

You turn to Ryuzaki who also shrugs, but you could see he also thought it odd.

"Anyway, the patrolling guard said he did not hear anyone enter, and that the alarms went off at 10:31. Upon hearing the alarm, he shut off the access of the elevator with the emergency switch, and began pursuit up the stairs. However, when he had reached the fourth floor there had been no sign of a burglar and vault three was open and empty. Then he heard a crash from the third floor, which I assume was the window being broken. By the time the guard reached the floor, the man was gone without a trace." Wesley retold the account on the sheet in front of him.

"And there's no recording of this from the security cameras?" You ask, noticing the little boxes in the corners of the room.

"That's the thing. They were switched off. The other guard said that he got no feed, the screens were completely blank for the whole time the crime was being committed. This lasted for 21 minutes. Same as the whole escapade. As soon as the criminal had gone, the cameras resumed."

"Do you think that either of those could be responsible?" You turn to Ryuzaki, trying to decipher his expression.

"It is a plausible theory." He nodded at you.

"Sir!" A voice appeared behind Wesley, and another officer who you hadn't seen before appeared into view. His golden tag read Thomas.

"Yes?"

"Are the only suspects we have the two security guards?"

"Perhaps." Ryuzaki cut in before Wesley had a chance to reply. "Or perhaps there's another that we haven't considered yet. Do not throw out that theory. It could of course be one of the guards, as easily as it could have been you or me. I think however, that I know who did it." With a half-smile on his face, Ryuzaki slouched forward until he was stood directly in front of you. Wesley and Thomas were silent as they watched the strange figure in front of you.

"It was _immediately_ obvious to me." He smiled, his thumb still placed in his mouth as usual. His flat back eyes had a little sparkle in them as he looked at you.

"But the real question is, who do _you_ think it is, partner?"

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Re read at your leisure, take as much time as you need, then lemme know in a review! GOOD LUCK! :D**


End file.
